story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom From Demon Bondage
Demon bondage can be brought about when an individual is possessed, oppressed, or is in rebellion towards God (sins of the flesh). It takes God's discernment to determine which of these is producing the bondage in an individual's life. The Bible makes it clear that there are demons, or evil spirits, in the world that interfere in people's lives (Ephesians 6:11-19). Evil forces, or powers, influence and control the minds of individuals, bring sickness and cause undesirable behavior, inability to function normally, and even suicide. As a result of these forces, people can become a danger to themselves as well as others. What Scripture Says "There shall not be found among you any one that maketh his son or his daughter to pass through the fire, or that useth divination, or an observer of times, or an enchanter, or a witch, or a charmer, or a consulter with familiar spirits, or a wizard, or a necromancer. For all that do these things are an abomination unto the Lord: and because of these abominations the Lord thy God doth drive them out from before thee" (Deuteronomy 18:10-13). "For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against rulers of the darkness of this world, against wickedness in high places" (Ephesians 6:12). "... there met him two possessed with devils, coming out of the tombs, exceeding fierce, so that no man might pass by that way.... And he said unto them, Go. And when they were come out,t hey went into the herd of swine: and, behold, the whole herd of swine ran violently down a steep place into the sea, and perished in the waters" (Matthew 8:28b, 32). "There came also a multitude out of the cities round about unto Jerusalem, bringing sick folks, and them with which were vexed with unclean spirits: and they were healed every one" (Acts 5:16). "Now the works of the flesh are manifest, which are these; Adultery, fornication, uncleanness, lasciviousness, idolatry, witchcraft, hatred, variance, emulations, wrath, strife, seditions, heresies, envyings, murders, drunkenness, revellings, and such like: of the which I tell you before, as I have also told you in time past, that they which do such things shall not inherit the kingdom of God" (Galatians 5:19-21). Indications of Demon Activity The following areas may help you to recognize your need for being released from demonic oppression, possession or bondages of the flesh (sin): 1.Compulsion to abuse animals or people; 2.Sexual perversion and immorality (homosexuality, molestation,etc.); 3.A compulsion to abuse your body (drugs, alcohol, gluttony, abuse or misuse of other substances, etc.); 4.Seeking spiritual knowledge through Eastern religions and other counterfeit religious groups (TM, Yoga, humanism, etc.); 5.Involvement in occult practices (fortune-telling, Satanism, etc.); 6.Mental distress or oppression (anxiety, fear, anger, disorientation, etc.); 7.Psychological disorders (split and multiple personalities, paranoia, etc.); 8.Physical disorders may be demon caused (Matthew 9:32, 33); 9.Lack of freedom or joy in the Lord (spiritual bondage); 10.Inability or constant refusal to repent of sin, though you know you are sinning (rebellion). See Bible passages under References/Homework and in a Bible dictionary and concordance for examples of the above. If you are having difficulty in discerning your problem, please seek help from a local pastor, elder or Christian counselors who will help you to discern your need and can counsel and pray with you. What Is God's Answer? "The Spirit of the Lord is upon me, because he hath anointed me to preach the gospel to the poor; he hath sent me to heal the broken-hearted, to preach deliverance to the captives, and recovering of sight to the blind, to set at liberty them that are bruised. To preach the acceptable year of the Lord" (Luke 4:18, 19). This prophecy concerning the Messiah was fulfilled in Christ, and the authority noted herein has been passed on to Christians (Mark 16:17). Jesus came to free those under demon bondage. "For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved" (Romans 10:13). The term "saved" or "salvation" includes your spiritual, physical and mental health. You need to pray sincerely to the Lord that He will forgive your sin, cleanse you, be your Saviour and Lord and baptize (fill) you with the Holy Spirit (I John 1:8, 9; John 1:12; Luke 11:13; Acts 1:8). The Holy Spirit will give you the power to overcome demon bondage, activity and influence. You will be free. You can experience an abundant, full, meaningful life with the joy and purpose God desires for you (John 10:10). How You Can Stay Free You cannot reckon an evil spirit dead nor crucify an evil spirit. Neither can you cast out the flesh. You must crucify the flesh (Galatians 2:20) and its desires and cast out evil spirits (James 4:7). When demons or evil spirits are cast out, you need something to replace them, lest they return (Matthew 12:43-48). You can be assured of victory over demons if you have received Jesus as Saviour and Lord (John 1:12), and have received the baptism with the Holy Spirit (Acts 1:8). The Holy Spirit guides you into truth, empowers you, and intercedes for you. He also gives you spiritual gifts, such as discerning of spirits, for your welfare and that of others (I Corinthians 12; Mark 16:9-20). As you receive God's nature, the traits of your fleshly nature (such as irresponsible behavior, pride, and lack of love) will be replaced by the fruit of the Spirit (Galatians 5:22,23). Your greatest need is to continually study God's Word. Meditate upon the Bible day and night (Joshua 1:8) to put on the whole armor of God that you might be able to effectively overcome the forces of evil (Ephesians 6:10-18). Jesus answered Satan with the Word of God (Luke 4:1-13). You can do the same. Pray withoutc easing (I Thessalonians 5:17) and get into a local church fellowship for further ministry (Hebrews 10:25). As You Pray Consistently honor God with thanksgiving and praise. As you give Him first place in your thoughts and actions, Satan and his demons will have no place in your life. Category:Religion Category:Creepypasta Category:Template documentation Category:Poetry